


The Hero's Bath

by Cbrez



Series: The Princess and the Dragon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (Consent is sexy and important kiddies!), Biting, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Leon's a sort of virgin, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Teasing, post-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbrez/pseuds/Cbrez
Summary: Leon, recently dethroned as Galar's champion decides to take a bath in the Hero's Bath late one night. Whilst trying to enjoy some personal time, he is interrupted by his greatest rival, Raihan. As the night wears on Leon begins to see his rival in a whole new light. All he kept thinking was, had he ever found Raihan this attractive before?
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Series: The Princess and the Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567552
Comments: 44
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

Leon tightly wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. His teeth chattered as a particularly cold gust of wind hit him. This was either the single greatest idea he’d ever had or the dumbest. It all depended on one thing really, whether or not he got caught.

Leon knew that the Hero's Bath just had to be abandoned this time of night. It was well past midnight and the residents of Circhester were all tucked away in their homes. Only a few street lights had lit the path on his way here. To be perfectly honest after being dethroned as Galar’s Champion he just needed something. He was looking for some sort of thrill, something that would light a fire in him. Anything that could make him feel the way a championship exhibition match could. 

He waded into the bath. This was the famous open-air bath, where the legendary heroes of the Galar region were said to have bathed in ancient times. He sighed as the warm water brushed against his skin. He tried to remember the last time he could just take the time to relax. Following the actions of Chairman Rose, Leon threw all of his time and energy into the creation and daily operations of the Battle Tower. Leon had found his passion by running a facility that's sole purpose was to empower fellow trainers. However, he still lacked the excitement that being the Champion had given him. 

He made his way in waist-deep and ran a hand through his long hair. Now that he no longer wore his champion uniform, his signature crown cap had been retired as well. His new Battle Tower apparel was folded neatly on the edge of the large pool. Some of his fans would argue that his new wardrobe, consisting of a red waistcoat, beige slacks, and even a cravat, seemed too serious for the former champ. However, Leon would argue it fit his new image quite well. To be frank, his champion attire hadn’t changed since he acquired his title as a mere child. Of course, the outfit size had changed as he grew and matured. But the sword/shield logo shirt, athletic shorts over tights, and crown cap had all been the result of his childhood tastes. If he mentioned to the Chairman about wanting to change it the idea was quickly shot down. He’d be waved off with trite, 'your image is your brand champ, it’s how the people of Galar see you. You can’t just go changing it up all willy-nilly'. 

Yes, Leon was enjoying the newfound freedom he was given after having lost his title.

As his mind wandered his hand began to move subconsciously towards another area of self-care that had been recently neglected. Like any healthy young adult, he had certain needs that needed to be tended to on occasion. He took himself in hand and started to stroke the head of his flaccid cock. After a few strokes, he felt himself getting hard as he started to search his mind for a nice fantasy to get off to.

Suddenly, a series of sounds pulled him from his thoughts. The sound of footsteps, followed by a gasp of surprise, and then was that a whistle?

With a shock, Leon turned around to come face-to-face with his greatest rival, Raihan. 

“Well lookie here! Did I stumble upon your private bathing spot? Figures you would choose a place called, The Hero's Bath, eh ex-champ? Needed to stroke your wounded ego amongst other things, hmm?”

Leon froze, mid-stroke, and tried his best for nonchalance towards his intruder. He tried to remove his hand from his crotch as inconspicuously as possible.

“Oh, hey there Raihan. What brings you to Circhester?”

Raihan crossed his arms and with a sneer replied, “Come now ex-champ, I know you were defeated by a kid, but surely you’re not that daft?” Leon tried and failed not to wince at the sound of his new nickname. “Circhester is crawling with Ice-type pokemon. It’s the perfect training ground for a master of dragons, such as myself.”

The gym leader took a few steps toward the bath and Leon took a step back. He felt his back hit the wall of the pool. He was essentially trapped. If he were to leave his rival would see more than he bargained for. Leon felt a flush creep onto his face, he hoped he could just blame it on the heat of the bath. “Heh, yeah guess that does make sense. Sounds like you’ve got a good training regimen in place. Gotta train hard if you want to beat the new Champion, right?”

Raihan took a moment to take in his rival’s current state. He smirked as he knelt in front of the ex-champ’s pile of clothes. He ran his finger along the length of Leon’s pant leg. His eyes met the former champ’s as he replied,” Hmm, yeah training. I’m quite interested in your training regimen, mate. Especially, since yours includes a wank in a public bath, in the middle of the night.”

Leon chuckled as he ran a nervous hand through his hair again. The ends of his indigo locks just barely dipping into the water’s surface. “ Eh, well what can I say? The climate got to me and couldn’t think of a better way to warm up?” He tried not to take the bait regarding him pleasuring himself.

Raihan’s smirk stayed in place, and that alone told Leon that he wasn’t buying it. The gym leader sat at the edge of the bath and removed his socks and trainers. Leon continued to stare as Raihan submerged his feet in the bath, wincing a bit probably due to the heat. He tried desperately to avoid meeting his rival’s eyes again. His heart rate was just returning to normal, but he could still feel the adrenaline from being discovered in the buff. 

He couldn’t help but think about some of the rumors he had heard about Raihan. He was a bit infamous among the other gym leaders for many reasons. Not only for being Leon’s rival, and a supposed social media addict. Seriously, he’s surprised he had yet to see the other with his Rotem phone in hand. But also for his more explicit endeavors off the field. Plus, it was no secret that Raihan played for both teams. However, Leon didn’t pay much attention to those rumors. As for him, being the Champion of the Galar region had left little time for his personal life. Whenever he did manage to get away, it was always the same routine. His partner would worship him as Galar’s Champion and Leon would call the shots. He’s ashamed to say he’s lost count of how many women have been on their knees for him. Nessa and Bea come to mind, they both stuck out as fellow members of the Pokemon League. The other girls were just avid fans of his, who for the most part all just wanted the same thing. They wanted a taste of glory, a night where they felt special, and a story to tell. He’d hear their hushed whispers in stadiums right before a match. He’d gotten used to the wistful sighs and lustful glances in his direction. He was sick of it, he’d wanted, no he needed something more.

Looking for a change of pace, he started to seek out partners of the same gender. Leon had never felt compelled towards one gender over the other. However, he started to notice the people starring in his fantasies tended to be taller and more muscular than him. Not that he ever got very far with another guy. Anytime they started going further than kissing the power dynamic was called into question. Leon had originally assumed the other would worship him as the fairer sex tended to. He was dead wrong. Men wanted nothing more than to take the Champion down a peg. They seemed to get off on the act of dominating and belittling him. It was as if each partner was consumed by the need to “dethrone” him behind closed doors. Leon wouldn’t stand for it and more often than not these trysts would all end the same. Their battle for dominance would turn aggressive, and not in a good way, thus completely killing the mood. This left Leon showing them the door while feeling unsatisfied and frustrated.

Leon’s thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of movement in his peripheral. He turned back to Raihan just in time to watch him pull his baggy sweatshirt over his head. He tried not to stare as the top two buttons of the standard-issue dragon uniform were unbuttoned. The patch of skin that was revealed glistened with droplets of moisture. Leon was trying to remember if he had ever found his rival this captivating before? Raihan didn’t seem bothered by the other’s attention as he leaned back fanning himself. “Whew, is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Leon quickly snapped out of his trance and hoped he hadn’t been drooling. He found himself averting his eyes and distancing himself further from his rival. 

“Relax princess, I don’t mind if you ogle me. Just a tad surprising how it’s taken you this long to realize how attractive I am?”

Leon didn’t exactly have a response to that. Maybe they had been too caught up in their rivalry to focus on anything other than beating each other in a battle? Maybe he was still pent up from being interrupted earlier? Either way, Leon needed some time to digest this new development. But he sure as hell couldn’t do that with the object of his newfound attraction on display right across from him! He made his way as far away from Raihan as possible while trying to think of an escape plan. It didn’t help that his rival just happened to plant himself right beside his clothes. Essentially holding them hostage as Leon wasn’t about to subject himself to frostbite. Frustrated, he found himself ducking under the water so that only the top of his head was visible. Raihan laughed at his rival probably thinking that Leon was too embarrassed to face him. Leon opened his eyes underwater and watched Raihan kick his feet. He was suddenly struck with an idea that may just work. 

While the other was preoccupied with their laughter Leon swam beneath the surface to where he was right in front of Raihan. He quickly reached out, grabbed Raihan’s ankles, and yanked him into the pool. He had planned to pull himself over the edge and quickly make off with his clothes. However, he hadn’t accounted for Raihan grabbing his arm on the way down. Thus, they were both submerged beneath the surface. Leon recovered first and still felt the other’s grip as they both resurfaced. Raihan scowled at the other as he coughed and removed the sopping wet bandana from his head. Leon, having further trapped himself in his situation, couldn’t help but laugh at the sorry state of the gym leader. His laughter was brought to an abrupt end as he watched his rival undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt. 

Raihan tsked and shook his head, “Big mistake, princess.” 

Leon gulped as the other directed a smile at him that showed off his canines. That was a smile that promised wicked things towards a certain someone. He felt his cock stir beneath the water. A friendly reminder of just how vulnerable he was right now.

Maybe, just maybe, Raihan could offer him the excitement he had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out of the hole of Raihan/Leon fanfics* Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in nearly 10 years, and I've never posted to AO3 before now. 
> 
> But I found myself practically compulsively writing for this ship the minute I finished the main storyline. There's just something about these two idiots that makes them so fun to write.
> 
> Anyways, this will probably be at least 3 chapters, maybe more, haven't decided yet. Feedback is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Leon did a double-take as he watched Raihan shrug out of his shirt. Now that his rival was shirtless before him he admired the other’s physique. Leon had in no way let himself go following his defeat. However, it was apparent that his rival spent much more time in the gym than he did. His glistening dark skin and toned abdominals were more than a little distracting to him. His torso nicely framed by that elusive V-line you’d only see on elite athletes’ bodies. He shuddered as he imagined running his fingers down that line and further to what lay beneath. Leon was so distracted in fact, that he was completely caught off guard by the wall of water that came towards him. 

_Splash_

He spluttered as he wiped the water from his eyes. What the hell? Had the gym leader seriously just splashed him!? Never one to back down from a challenge he brought his arm to the surface ready to retaliate. He heard the unmistakable laughter of his rival as he sent a wave of his own towards him.

_Splash_

Before they could stop themselves the two were sending large waves of water back and forth across the pool. Leon briefly forgot their state of undress as their laughter filled the area. Eventually, the laughter died down and the impromptu splash fight had come to an end. Unlike their Pokemon battles, there was no clear winner or loser. 

“Ha, thanks mate! I needed that. Can’t remember the last time I laughed like that.” Raihan came closer and clapped his hand on Leon’s bare shoulder. 

Leon froze, and just like that, the spell was broken. Leon remembered he was completely nude and his rival was only in a thin pair of shorts. He could almost taste the awkwardness seeping into the air. He tried to fight the flush on his cheeks while he gently removed the hand from his shoulder. 

Raihan took a step back and smirked. “What’s the matter, princess? Too close for comfort? What were ya hoping for with pulling me in like that anyway?” 

Leon shuffled his feet and looked sheepishly at his rival. “No, it’s just” He looked off to the side in frustration. “I don’t know. I mean, I know you as my rival and not much else you know?” 

Raihan sighed, “Meaning you don’t think this” -he gestured to himself and Leon- “could happen?”

“I mean do  _you_ want something to happen?” Leon asked uncertainly. 

He was starting to entertain the idea that, between the two of them, Raihan had been paying attention to more than just their battles. 

Raihan smiled that wicked grin of his, “Oh, I’m up for anything sweetheart. But only if you’re on board. I don’t care what you’ve heard from the others but I don’t fuck around when it comes to consent. 

“Yeah, I know I’m a hot topic with my fellow gym leaders. No surprise their gossip would even reach someone at the top.” He paused and seemed to consider what he just said. “I mean someone who  _was_ at the top.

“When it comes to information though I’m more the type to seek it at the source. So what do you want to know?” He casually reclined against the edge, lacing his fingers behind his head. 

Leon opened his mouth to speak but Raihan held up a hand. 

“Just to clarify, I meant what’d you wanna know about my personal life? I’m not talking Pokemon or battle strategies with you right now.” He winked and leaned forward to flick the center of Leon’s forehead with his finger. 

The former Champion pouted and reached up to rub at the sore spot. “Ok, alright then. So I know you’ve been with girls before, but didn’t you also have a thing with Piers? Are you bi?” 

Raihan smiled lazily, “Yeah, but I tend to prefer guys. Find it especially exciting if I can easily embarrass them.” He poked at one of Leon’s flushed cheeks. 

Leon batted the other’s hand away. He had a sneaking suspicion he already knew the answer to his next question but asked it anyway. “So do you find me attractive?”

Raihan deadpanned, “Yup, next question.”

“Wait? What do you mean, ‘yup’? How can you be so nonchalant about it!?”

His rival smirked at him, “Whoa there calm down, sweetheart. I don’t have a novel-length response ready for ya but I like what I like. And right now I’m liking what I’m seeing.” He whistled as he looked Leon up and down. 

“Well, you’re not half bad yourself.” Leon mirrored the gesture, minus the whistle. “At least from what I can see.”

The gym leader chuckled, “So you do know how to flirt? Had me worried for a sec that I was wasting my charms on a brick wall. From what you can see, huh? Want me to even the playing field a bit?”

Before Leon could register what was happening, his rival hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. He pulled them off in a fluid motion. Leon watched as the last article preserving his rival’s modesty floated to the surface. They both felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Their innocuous flirting was quickly heading towards something more scandalous. Now the question on Leon’s mind was where to go from here? 

He tried to recall what had happened with fans in the past but this was different somehow? Raihan wasn’t just a fan, and perhaps he didn’t share the same motives as the others? Leon wasn’t naive enough to think that them sleeping together would result in a relationship. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something just felt different this time around. 

Leon was brought out of his thoughts by the touch of a hand on his face. This time it wasn’t a teasing poke or prod, but a gentle caress. One, that honestly, Leon didn’t expect his rival cable of doing. He met the other’s gaze. 

Raihan murmured, “Hey listen to me. I know you, and I know when you’re overthinking something.” 

He felt Raihan’s thumb run along his jawline. His eyelids closing as he felt his breath on his face. 

“Don’t think so much. Just feel-” 

Leon had his lips pressed to Raihan’s in that instance. 

The other tensed, probably thinking he would make the first move, but quickly relaxed and returned the kiss. Before long, Leon felt the other’s tongue tracing his bottom lip, requesting entrance. As he complied, his rival surprised him by softly biting the edge of his lip, before thrusting his tongue in. Leon tried to keep up, he really did. But this wasn’t just kissing, it felt like Raihan was trying to devour him! As their tongues battled, Leon felt the gym leader shift closer to him. He shuddered and couldn’t hold back a moan when their cocks brushed together beneath the water. He felt Raihan’s smirk in response to the sound. 

Leon, needing to touch something, placed his hands on his rival’s chest. He trailed his fingers down his abdominal muscles, feeling the slight twitch beneath his fingertips. He blindly mapped out the planes of his body as their kissing continued. He found the indentation in his hip he had fantasized about touching earlier. He traced the line that led him down to what was poking him below.

On the outside, he hoped he was coming across as calm and collected. On the inside, he was a bit of a mess. The fact that he had never gotten to this point before with another man came to mind. Leon hoped that Raihan wouldn’t notice his inexperience, or worse be turned off by it. He gripped both their erections and brought his fist from the head to the base. He repeated this motion a few more times before Raihan placed a hand atop his. 

Raihan broke their kiss to whisper, “That feels nice, sweetheart. But there’s just something I’ve been dying to do with you.”

Leon nodded and released his hold on them. He focused his efforts on keeping up with their kissing. His rival was using his sharp teeth to his advantage. He had found just the right amount of pressure to leave Leon breathless. Up until this point, Leon was the only one to reach out and explore while the other rested his hands on Leon’s hips. Now though, his hand began to creep towards his backside. Leon yelped slightly when he felt him grip a handful of the rounded flesh. 

“Ah, yeah I knew you’d have a nice arse. Nice and plump. I wonder how it’d look with my handprint on it?” he purred into Leon’s ear.

Leon let out a whimper as he pictured himself scrawled over his legs. The skin of his backside tinged red from the blows his rival had delivered to it just moments prior. His fantasy was cut short as he was suddenly lifted out of the water. Raihan had gently placed him on the edge of the pool and he was now eye level with his, _Oh God…_

Leon closed his eyes as he felt a sudden sensation on the tip of his dick. He opened his eyes to watch the other's tongue dart out and taste the head again. Raihan took a step back, still in the pool, and took in his first unobstructed view of his rival. 

“Damn, ex-champ you certainly don’t disappoint in this area,” he nodded towards Leon’s erection. He was just about to bring the head into his mouth before his rival pushed him back. 

“Please don’t. I don’t want you to do that. This doesn’t need to be about me,” Leon bit his lip and avoided eye contact. 

He thought that Raihan had to think he must be mad to turn down a blow job. But he couldn’t avoid thinking about all the other times this had been done to him. For some reason, it just felt wrong to let Raihan give him the same treatment. Not to mention, it’s not an act he felt he could perform for the gym leader, and keep it under wraps how much of a novice he was. 

Raihan looked a tad shocked by this turn of events but compiled nonetheless. He moved his head away from the former champ’s cock.

“It’s just I’ve never, uh, you know-”

“Wait, so you’re telling me no one’s ever gone down on you?” Raihan cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

Mortified Leon shook his head, “No, no I’ve been on the receiving end plenty of times. It’s just I wouldn’t know how to reciprocate. And I don’t think I’d…?” he trailed off refusing to make eye contact once again.

Raihan moved his hand to Leon’s thigh and rubbed it trying to comfort him. “Hey now, it’s ok. It’s nothing to fret over." He smirked slightly. "I mean if you want to learn we could go over it together sometime? I mean it’s not something you’ll be perfect at the first time, believe me. But you said no, so now it’s no. I ain’t expecting head and I ain’t giving it.” He finished his little speech with a soft smile. 

Leon’s appreciation for Raihan doubled in that instant. After having that weight lifted off his shoulders he couldn’t help but notice the insinuation that this wasn’t a one-time thing? He didn’t have much time to ponder that thought before Raihan lifted himself out of the water. He now sat beside Leon on the edge in all his unabashed glory. Now it was Leon’s turn to stare as his rival spread his legs out to get more comfortable. Well, that and to probably give Leon a better view, cocky bastard. 

Raihan reached over and pulled him to his side. Their damp skin slowly drying in the frigid climate. They couldn’t stay like this for long, the skin of Leon’s nose and fingertips already losing some feeling. Raihan appeared to have similar thoughts as he leaned over to retrieve his shorts from the water. He rung them out best he could and glanced over at Leon. 

“Please tell me this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing and you have some towels with you?”

Leon pointed to the large fluffy towel draped over the bath’s stone nameplate. “Uh, I do but I only have one.”

“That’s fine we’ll just have to make do. Go grab your clothes, I’ll get the towel.”

Leon nodded as he walked toward the side of the bath where his pile of clothes was. As he bent over to retrieve them he noticed they were completely soaked! Damn, they must have been in the line of fire during their splashing battle. He picked up his slacks, shook them out, and winced as the rough damp fabric made contact with his skin. After he repeated the same treatment with his waistcoat, he looked over to see Raihan had redressed. Raihan handed him a slightly damp towel. He ignored the weird feeling in his chest from knowing that the other had used it. As he started to pat himself dry he heard the gym leader curse under his breath.

“Shit, why are you all wet too-” He cut himself off as he must have come to the same realization as Leon. “Guess we’re staying in Circhester for the rest of the night. I don’t think the flying taxis even run this late? Besides, the chill’s gonna cut straight to the bone with these damp clothes.” Leon nodded then sneezed while toweling his hair.

Raihan huffed, “Yeah, the sooner we get indoors the better. The last thing we need is us getting sick.” He waited until Leon’s hands were free to give him his sweatshirt. “Here put this on, this was the only thing spared from our stupidity,” he grumbled. 

Not wanting to protest, though he felt guilty for the state they were both in, Leon did as he was told. Feeling more than a little foolish he handed the towel back to his rival. “Here you have more exposed skin than I do.” 

Raihan accepted it with a nod. 

Leon looked away and frowned slightly. He couldn’t help but feel that his chance with Raihan had ended before it truly began. 

“Just so you know, I am in no way finished with you tonight, princess. I’m just not keen on a tumble somewhere I’m at risk of freezing my bollocks off.” 

After hearing that Leon did not doubt as to where his evening was headed. He shuddered. Whether it was from the cold or promise of yet to come was up for debate. “But how are we going to explain this?” he asked looking at their wet clothes.

Raihan paused for a moment then smirked, “Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, things are heating up a bit? 
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos & comments thus far and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! I know I'm enjoying writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

The pair made their way towards one of Circhester’s hotels. They both shivered and Raihan was cursing up a storm under his breath. Luckily, it wasn’t a very long walk. 

They entered the lobby and both sighed at the warmth in the air that greeted them. Leon jumped as he felt his rival’s arms wind around him, resting his hands atop his hips. 

“Raihan!” He whispered fiercely. “People will see us!” He felt the gym leader place a kiss at the nape of his neck. 

“Relax, princess. It’s like 1 am and there’s not even anyone manning the desk.”

Sure enough, the front desk was unmanned. There was an after-hours signposted, a monitor stood in place of a staff member, and there was a small button on the desk. Leon disentangled himself from the other and made his way to the desk. He pressed the small button and watched as the screen flickered on. 

An image of a tired-looking staff member appeared on the screen.

“Welcome to Hotel Ionia, will you be staying with us this evening, er morning?”

“Yes, we’ll take a room please.”

The concierge’s eyes grew wide, “Former Champion Leon? Is that you? And is that gym leader Raihan with you?” She took in their damp and shivering forms, “My goodness! What on earth happened to you both!?”

Leon chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “Heh, well you see-” Raihan promptly stomped on his foot.

“The ex-champ and me were having a battle out on route 9. It got pretty intense. Just as my Pokemon was gonna deliver the final blow, this idiot fell into the river! Apparently, the former Champion can’t swim so I had to go in and rescue him!”

Leon scowled at both the pain in his foot and Raihan’s stupid story.

It had worked though because they watched her features soften, “My that was very heroic of you Raihan. I apologize for the delay, we’ll have a room ready for you right away.”

The monitor went dark as Leon turned to face his ‘hero’, “And people think I showboat,” he muttered.

Raihan molded himself to his back, his fingers tracing the skin at his waist, beneath the borrowed sweatshirt. 

“Aww, don’t pout sweetheart. I mean they bought it, didn’t they? Besides what happened to letting me handle it, huh?”

Leon was about to respond when the monitor clicked on again, he quickly removed the other’s hands from him.

“Terribly sorry about the wait, sirs.” A click was heard, and a small mechanical box emerged from behind a panel on the desk. In it was a small gold card key. “That key will grant you access to room 418.”

Raihan leaned over and grabbed the card, “Go ahead and charge it to my account, love.”

The concierge nodded, “Of course, sir. Will you be needing anything else?”

“Nah, we’re good thanks,” he waved her off.

“Thank you for choosing Hotel Ionia. We hope you have a pleasant stay.”

Raihan wasted no time dragging the former Champion towards the elevator. The button for their floor was pressed, the doors slid shut, and Raihan pounced. Leon gasped as his back hit the wall, Raihan had him caged in between his arms. He stifled a groan, feeling his rival place a knee between his legs. Raihan’s thigh started to rub just _oh so_ nicely against his crotch. 

_“Ngh-”_ Leon bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. His neck was being lavished with teasing kisses and the occasional prick of the other’s pointed canines. 

Raihan pulled the collar of the baggy sweatshirt to the side, revealing more skin. “Damn, I have to say I really like how you look in my clothes.” He punctuated his approval by bitting the skin just above Leon’s collarbone. Holding the skin between his teeth just long enough to coax a small moan out of him. Satisfied, he flicked his tongue over the spot in an effort to soothe the slight sting. 

_Ding!_

Once the doors opened Leon pushed the other away. Raihan looked to his rival in confusion.

“I don’t think I can stay quiet if you keep that up.” He flushed. “Let’s wait until we get to our room.” Not wanting to lose any warmth, he kept in close contact with the gym leader. He brought his hand up to where Raihan had left his mark. His skin was still slick with the other’s saliva. 

When they reached their room Raihan entered the card key and held the door open for him. 

“After you, princess.”

Leon stepped inside the quaint, standard-sized hotel room. The royal blue carpeting and deep red walls complemented each other well. There was a small fireplace tucked in the corner, thankfully lit. The crackling sound and smell of wood burning as it heated the small room. He glanced behind him to where Raihan was placing a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door handle. 

He growled as he palmed Leon’s ass. “First things, first though,” the gym leader released his hold on the other. “We need to get outta these wet clothes.”

Raihan removed Leon’s towel from where it had been draped around his shoulders. He angled his head towards the bathroom, “You wanna grab a shower?” He pulled one of the terry cloth robes from the wardrobe and tossed it at the former Champion. 

“Don’t keep me waiting too long now,” he said with a wink. 

Leon shut the door behind him and removed his damp clothes. He hung them over the shower rod and pulled on the robe. Then, he turned on the faucet, ran his hands under the lukewarm water, and let a few handfuls flow over his face. He took in his reflection has he patted his face dry. The purpling bruise at the base of his neck caught his attention. It stood out, a stark contrast to the soft white robe. Leon couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of it, having recalled one of his many rules when he was the Champion.

Had he still been the Champion he’d be getting an earful tomorrow. Leon had been under strict orders regarding his image. He recalled going into the Chairman’s office one day, not having been prepared for the League’s version of ‘The Talk’. They had told him to keep all relations out of the public eye. Also, he wasn’t permitted to engage in any sort of activities that could leave bruises or worse on him. ‘Think of the sponsors’, the Chairman had said. ‘Do you have any idea how burdensome and costly it is to retouch photos? Be careful, Leon. You’re Galar’s shining star, idolized by so many, be on your best behavior now.’ 

He lightly shook his head after recalling the memory. Maybe one of the reasons he and Raihan never did anything like this was because he was the Champion? His personal life kept so tightly under lock and key. Neither one knowing how to approach the other without the League breathing down their necks. Sure he had flings with Nessa and Bea before, but they were simply gym leaders, ranked as the second and fourth gyms respectively. Raihan, on the other hand, was the last roadblock before a challenger could take on the semi-finals. Arguably, the best dragon trainer in the region and a force to be reckoned with. Their employers wouldn’t take kindly to a scandal that featured their top two trainers. 

He pushed himself away from the sink and opened the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and rejoined his rival in the room. The gym leader was dressed in an identical robe and was warming himself by the fire.

He cocked a brow at the former Champion, “That was quick. Didn’t even hear the shower turn on?”

Piercing blue eyes met gold. There was an intensity akin to when they stepped out onto the field for battle. 

“You can warm me up better, yeah?” Leon challenged. 

They met each other halfway, bodies colliding, and lips meeting. Leon jumped up and wrapped his legs around the other’s torso. Raihan supported him effortlessly, stepping back towards the bed. Each kiss becoming more heated and demanding than the last. Raihan lowered them to the bed, feeling his rival’s lips move to the skin of his neck. Leon felt the other pull on the robe’s sash. One sharp tug and he was completely bare before him again. 

Leon had given his rival’s neck a matching bruise when the other chuckled slightly, “Just so you know, I don’t bottom sweetheart.”

Leon nodded, “Yeah, I figured as much. That’s fine.” He placed his hands under the fabric and felt the sculpted abdominal muscles beneath his fingers. “God, I knew you were fit. Never got to see just how much though,” he groaned. 

“Mmm, yeah. I couldn’t exactly slack off with you as my rival, mate.” Raihan shrugged off his robe. The two now in equal states of undress. “Now, tell me something, princess. This is your first time with a bloke, isn’t it?”

Leon faltered a bit at that, “What gave me away?” 

“Oh, a number of things. Your question of my sexuality, feeling out the situation before we got physical, a bit of hesitation here and there.” Leon flushed a bit at how the other could read him so well. “Lemme guess, you tried to get farther with guys but they couldn’t give you what you needed, yeah?”

Leon nodded, “They tried to overpower me and talked down to me. Never made it far with any of them.” He shifted a tad in his rival’s lap and looked off to the side.

Raihan brought a hand to cup his cheek and gently turned his face back to him, “Hmm, yeah you don’t need that shit. You were on top for so long, princess. People were jealous, hell I know I was. Still, am really,” he pulled the other in for a soothing kiss. “Now, I tend to be a bit rough, but I can do gentle for you. We can take things nice an’ slow.”

Leon brought the other back to him for a heated kiss. He tried to convey the appreciation and affection he felt for the man though it. He never could’ve imagined the way his evening had played out. He had learned so much about him in a span of a single night, more so than he had having known his rival for years. 

Raihan pulled away and murmured, “Ok, lean back against those pillows sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Leon followed the other’s instruction as his rival leaned over to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He looked at him questioningly.

“I know what you’re thinking. No, the hotel doesn’t supply guests with these ‘accommodations’. I got a private stash hidden here. And yes, I’ve had others with me in this room, but you’re the one with me now. And you’ve got my undivided attention.”

He nodded in response and watched as the gym leader popped open the cap of a small bottle. 

“Now, I know oral sex is off the table for you but how do you feel about me kissing an’ licking your arse a bit?”

Leon gulped as he shivered slightly in anticipation, “Oh, uh that’s fine with me.”

“Good.” Raihan’s smirk turned predatory as he returned to Leon’s side on the bed. 

He reached out and placed his hand on the former Champion’s thigh leaning in to kiss his lips briefly. His lips traveled down his jaw, and back into the territory, he explored earlier near the base of his neck. He alternated between tasting and biting the skin of his neck and shoulder. He paid special attention to the mark he created earlier, sucking it into his mouth, trying to prolong its existence even more. 

Leon mewled and gasped that the attention his skin was receiving, “You, you really like biting, huh?”

Raihan shifted his lips over to Leon’s ear, nipping, just below it. 

“Hmm, yeah I mean I’ve got these fangs” -he smiled brightly showing off his pointed canines- “might as well make use of ‘em.”

Raihan started to work below the former Champion’s waist as well. He grabbed the other’s cock and stroked it a few times, lingering on the head a tad with the upstroke. His thumb gathered a bead of pre-cum at the slit and he used it to lubricate his hand. As he continued to work him his other hand reached down between his legs to settle on his ass cheek. He kneaded the soft flesh and moved his head down to nibble at his thigh. Leon whimpered at the soft nibbles and sharp bites that he trailed around his thigh and down to right above his entrance. 

Raihan groaned, “Can I please have a taste, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Leon’s hands tightly gripped the bedsheets as he felt his rival’s tongue probe his hole. The foreign, yet pleasant sensation causing him to writhe in ecstasy.

The gym leader leaned over a deposited a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together and looked into Leon’s eyes.

“Ok, I’m gonna start prepping you now. Lemme know if anything hurts and I’ll stop right away.”

“O-Ok.”

Leon tensed at the feel as his rival’s fingertip breached his entrance. Raihan pushed lightly, barely putting any pressure as he watched the other’s face for any sign of distress. Having seen none, he started to slowly work the finger into him. He felt along his inner walls as he moved the digit in further. Before long, he added a second finger. Leon tensed again and gasped a bit at the feeling but didn’t stop him. Encouraged, Raihan started to move the two fingers in tandem, opening him up slowly. Finally, a third finger was added. While he worked he used his other hand to refocus his efforts on Leon’s cock. He gave it a couple of rough strokes as he continued to prep him. Leon could feel sweat gathering on his neck and forehead as his body quivered. 

Eventually, when he was satisfied with the job he’d done, Raihan pulled out his fingers. He lightly rubbed Leon’s thigh and looked him in the eyes. “Alright, you should be good,” he reached beside him and grabbed the foil packet. 

Leon watched as he expertly rolled the condom on himself while pinching the tip. Then he was nestled between his legs, holding himself up, while lining up with his entrance. He leaned forward and gave his rival a deep kiss as he slowly moved inside him. 

Immediately, Leon tensed up at the intrusion. Raihan could feel his inner walls tense and grip him tightly. He held back his moan at the pleasure he was experiencing to coach his partner. 

“Shh, relax. Take a breath and try to relax, sweetheart.”

Leon complied, feeling tears gather at the corners of his eyes. His rival brushed them away before they had a chance to fall.

“We’re goin’ at your pace, remember? Take all the time you need. I won’t move til you give the ‘ok’.” 

Shifting slightly, and taking a few deep breaths seemed to help. Before too long, Leon gave the go-ahead to continue, and Raihan began entering him further a bit at a time. 

Once he was fully seated inside him, Raihan let out a low moan, “ _Fuck._ You’re so damn tight.”

Experimentally moving his hips up, Leon felt his rival give a few gentle thrusts. Needing and wanting more Leon whispered, “You can go faster, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Raihan grinned, wasting no time picking up the pace, the slapping of skin-on-skin echoing in the small room. Leon, having not remembered the last time sex felt this good, got a little bolder. He found himself groping his rival’s ass as he continued pounding into him. As amazing as this felt, Leon couldn’t help but try to switch things up a bit. 

Leon pushed at his broad chest, “I umm, can I try something? I-I want to be the one on top.” Raihan looked quizzically towards his rival and Leon could see he needed to explain himself further. “I mean, can we continue ‘this’ ’’- ahh - "but can you lay back?”

Raihan smiled softly, small beads of sweat gathering at his forehead, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Slowly, he reclined backward towards the foot of the bed. Holding Leon steady as he changed their positions. Leon opened his mouth in a silent ‘o’ as he positioned himself atop his rival. His eyes shut tightly, feeling the sudden stretch, and the sensation of Raihan’s cock hitting that much _deeper_. He started to move a tad frantically, haphazardly lifting his hips. Raihan gently placed his hands on Leon’s hips attempting to keep him in place. 

“Hey there, hold still for a bit. Take a moment to adjust to the position, love,” Raihan cooed. His voice was a little strained by the effort to remain motionless. He felt his rival’s walls clench deliciously around him. 

Leon nodded, slightly breathless, as the sting from the stretch started to fade away. He started to move his hips again, this time more slowly, a slight back and forth motion. Each movement positioned the head just so, to rub against a bundle of nerves, that caused Leon to see stars. 

“Oh, oh that feels so good-” -he broke off with a choked moan- “h-how do I keep that happening?”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just take it slow.” He gripped Leon’s thigh and kneaded the tight muscle. “I’m gonna move a bit now. Lemme know if anything doesn’t feel good, yeah?” He lightly thrust his hips up into his rival, aiming to hit his sweet spot. 

Leon tried to match the other’s thrust but as the pace increased he had a hard time focusing on keeping a steady rhythm. Starting to lose himself in the feelings of pleasure, Leon leaned forward a bit. Each movement beginning to bring him that much closer to the edge. He felt the gym leader’s cock twitch inside him, and his gut twisted feeling seconds away from release.

“I-I’m close,” he managed to choke out. 

Raihan increased the speed of his thrusts and nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

“Good, I’m right behind you, princess.”

With a gasp, Leon came, his cock painting his rival’s stomach with white. Mere seconds later Raihan followed with a groan, spilling inside the condom, as he continued to move through the aftershocks. Soon, he slowed to a stop, both of their breathing harsh. Leon looked down into Raihan’s eyes. Having just come back down to earth, the former Champion couldn’t help the amount of affection his eyes held. 

As the viscous liquid cooled rapidly on his stomach, Raihan leaned up to capture his partner’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Figures you just had to finish on top, princess,” he teased. 

Leon smirked at his rival, “Well you know what they say, ‘old habits die hard’.” Still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm he stuck his tongue out at his rival. 

Raihan nipped lightly at the end of his exposed tongue. “Don’t worry, next time we’ll try something different that I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”

Leon tried not to look too hopeful, “N-Next time?”

“Well yeah, I have to say even though it was your first time; I’m impressed. Then again I shouldn’t be all that surprised considering, it’s you we’re talking about.” He flicked his rival’s forehead softly. “I’m the one with experience and at first you followed my instruction to a T. But eventually you took control in your own way and I gotta say it was pretty sexy.” He reached up to cradle Leon’s head in his hands. “I wouldn’t mind being exclusive with ya. I’ve got plenty more to teach you after all,” he finished with a wink.

Bursting with excitement Leon tackled the other, holding onto him tightly. Not caring in the slightest as his own release smeared onto his torso. 

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“Now, I don’t know about you. But I’m not crazy about being covered in spunk for long. How bout we take that shower you skipped out on earlier?”

Leon smiled cheekily, “Hmm, I don’t know? I prefer baths myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my first ever sex scene is done!
> 
> Whew! Let me know what you guys thought, and please be honest! I need to know if I want to improve for future scenes ;)
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, kudos, or comment on this story!
> 
> You guys have given me so much more confidence in my writing in such a short time! I'm truly so grateful!
> 
> I'm sure you'll be seeing more from me soon!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *Crawls out of the hole of Raihan/Leon fanfics* Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in nearly 10 years, and I've never posted to AO3 before now. But I found myself practically compulsively writing for this ship the minute I finished the main storyline. There's just something about these two idiots that makes them so fun to write.
> 
> Anyways, this will probably be at least 3 chapters, maybe more, haven't decided yet. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
